


The Wishmaker

by Liz_Eden



Category: I Dream of Jeannie
Genre: F/M, Points of View, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_Eden/pseuds/Liz_Eden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeannie desconfia quando Tony começa a passar mais tempo com sua nova secretária. Será que ela vai conseguir o "felizes para sempre" pelo qual esteve esperando esse tempo todo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wishmaker

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Wishmaker](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/22929) by carylfan10. 



Jeannie estava feliz como nunca. As coisas estavam indo bem com o seu amo, e estava começando a sonhar com o que mais ansiava: o dia que em que ele a pediria em casamento. Um dia ele iria, ela sabia. Nunca havia tido tanta certeza de algo em toda a sua vida, e que vida longa ela havia tido! Já tinha visto reinos se ascenderem e caírem, viu as pirâmides serem construídas, mas nunca tinha visto um homem como Anthony Nelson. Oh, era louca por ele! Não tinha nenhuma dúvida sobre isto. Só havia um único homem por quem ela abriria mão de tudo e era ele. Todas as vezes que o via em seu uniforme ou seus olhos azuis como o aço ou a maneira como ele penteava os cabelos e chamava seu nome – “Jean-nie!” – ele tinha tudo o que ela nunca havia visto em nenhum outro homem. E ele levou um bom tempo para perceber que ela era a mulher certa para ele; mas enfim percebeu e eles agora estavam felizes como nunca.

O amo de Jeannie era um sonho. Ele a levou ao cinema, restaurantes e concertos. Ele mostrou a ela um modo de vida que antes só havia imaginado. Ainda vivia em sua garrafa, mas era livre, mais do que jamais havia sido em toda sua vida. Não havia como agradecer a Tony Nelson por tudo o que ele havia lhe dado, mas iria passar a vida inteira tentando.

Com um sexto sentido para perceber quando a felicidade tinha entrado, a irmã de Jeannie apareceu. Ela nunca se importou com casais felizes, especialmente sua irmã. A felicidade foi superestimada. E sua irmã era tão maleável! Isso seria fácil e divertido.

__Oh Jeannie!__ chamou a irmã enquanto levantava e abaixava o balcão da cozinha.

__Irmã! Como vai?__ Jeannie flutuou no ar e beijou suas duas faces. Desde a última vez em que haviam se visto, tinha quase se esquecido do problema que ela havia causado. Quase.

__Ótima, darling*. Estou aqui para lhe falar sobre meu novo amo. Ele me leva em suas viagens pelo mundo todo. E me deixa livre o quanto eu quiser. Ele até me deixa escolher uma roupa nova de vez em quando. Isso não é excitante?__ ronronou a irmã de Jeannie.

__Isso é maravilhoso! Agora podemos ser felizes! É a melhor notícia que recebi em centenas de anos!

__Agora darling, o que você acha de uma pequena troca? Você seria tão feliz com meu amo e eu acho que poderia ser feliz com o seu. Está na hora de agitar um pouquinho as coisas por aqui!

__Oh, não.__ Jeannie meneou a cabeça. __Eu não poderia fazer isso. Meu amo ficaria muito desapontado. Ele precisa muito de mim e, além disso, vamos nos casar!

__Casar? Ele a pediu em casamento?

__Não, ainda não.

 _Nem irá, não se eu não tiver algo a dizer sobre isso._ __ Está bem, querida. Vou embora agora.

__Eu a verei em breve?__ perguntou Jeannie.

__Pode apostar!__ respondeu a irmã de Jeannie, deixando Jeannie se perguntando o que ela quis dizer com isso. Mas não tinha tempo para se preocupar, seu amo estaria em casa em poucas horas e ela tinha que deixar tudo perfeito para ele.

 

* * *

 

__Olá, amo!__ Jeannie se enroscou em Tony assim que passou pela porta. Ele mal teve tempo de tirar o quepe e riu dos carinhos de Jeannie. Ela não era nem um pouco tímida, tinha certeza disso.

__Oi Jeannie. Me deixe apenas tirar o casaco? Assim está melhor. Tive um ótimo dia! Encontrei uma secretaria nova hoje. Ela é um pouco interessante. Mas não irei aborrecê-la com isso. Como foi seu dia?

Jeannie ergueu as sombrancelhas. Ela sempre odiou ouvi-lo falar sobre outra mulher, mesmo quando estava trabalhando. __Minha irmã esteve aqui hoje.

__Sério?__ perguntou Tony. __E ela causou algum problema?

__Nenhum, que eu saiba. Então, me fale sobre sua nova secretária. Ela é bonita?

__Acho que sim… Jeannie, eu realmente não quero falar sobre ela. Estou em casa agora e quero aproveitar meu tempo com você, se estiver tudo certo. __Suspirou Tony.

__É claro, amo. __Mas não estava. Durante semanas Jeannie não podia deixar de pensar em outra coisa que não fosse a secretária. E não ajudava o fato e Tony subitamente passar a almoçar até tarde no escritório. Ele era muito reservado. Um dia apareceu lá disfarçada e descobriu que ela era muito bonita. Ela os seguiu e os viu caminhando até a loja de joias. Jeannie estava inconsolável. Isso só podia significar uma coisa: Ele iria pedir a secretária em casamento. Em todos esses anos esteve enganada e sua irmã estava certa sobre ele. Por que não percebeu que seu amo nunca a tinha amado quando o tempo todo estava fazendo compras para a futura Sra. Nelson bem debaixo do nariz dela?

Sra. Nelson – tinha pensando que seria ela. Pensou que iriam se casar, talvez ter um bebê, mesmo que seu amo desconfiasse que pudesse ser um bebê gênio. Mas poderia convencê-lo, ela sempre podia. Talvez fosse isso. Talvez ele estivesse cansado de seus poderes e talvez só quisesse um pouco de normalidade ao menos uma vez em sua vida. Mas virar as costas para ela era muito cruel. Amava Anthony Nelson com todo seu coração e pensar nele com outra mulher partia seu coração. Ela poderia chorar por mil anos e nunca parar. Ele foi horrível por fazer isso com ela. Oh, ela não deveria pensar essas coisas de seu amo. Mesmo agora não conseguia odiá-lo. Ela o amava demais para sentir ódio por ele. Jeannie tinha que encontrar uma maneira de ir embora.

__Amo, não tem nada que gostaria de me dizer?

__Não, na verdade não. Exceto um ‘oi querida, como foi seu dia?’__ respondeu Tony enquanto passava pela porta. Ele não sabia o que Jeannie estava pensando, mas não tinha certeza se gostou.

__Estou falando sobre você e sua secretária. Eu os vi juntos e também sei o que estão fazendo. __olhou Jeannie acusadoramente.

__Jeannie, você perdeu o juízo? Temo não saber do que está falando.

__Eu sei que vocês foram a uma joalheria e ficou noivo de sua secretária! Eu sei que você não me ama mais e não tem coragem de me dizer. Mas agora não precisa fazer isso, eu já sei!” com isso, Jeannie começou a chorar.

__Jeannie, __Tony a puxou para perto dele. __Não chore. Eu não queria que fosse assim. Eu queria que fosse especial. Não sabe que o diamante não era para ela? Era para você.

Ela parou de chorar e o fitou, esperançosa. __Era para mim?

Ele sorriu para ela. __Eu já volto. Não vá a lugar algum.

Ela enxugou os olhos e depois ele voltou com uma caixa. Tony a presenteou com um anel de coração em forma de losango de três quilates e ela começou a chorar novamente, desta vez eram lágrimas de alegria.

__Oh amo, é lindo! É a coisa mais linda que já vi na vida! Obrigada!

__Jeannie… Desde que você chegou eu fui o homem mais feliz e esgotado do mundo. Eu ficaria honrado se aceitasse se casar comigo. Jeannie – quer se casar comigo?

Jeannie assentiu: __Sim amo, eu adoraria me casar com você!

E selaram seu destino com um beijo. Deu um bocado de trabalho e persistência de sua parte, mas Jeannie conseguiu seu homem. Ela foi usada para a concessão de desejos, mas no final ela finalmente concedeu o desejo de acabar com todos eles.

**Fim**


End file.
